


Детройт

by winni_w



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Ackleto, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред Лето. Детройт. Все очень плохо.<br/>Парный фик к "Изумруд и шоколад".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Детройт

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: venice_10.  
> Гамма: Прелесть Дженни.  
> От автора: давно болею идеей мертвых городов. Обожаю апокалиптические всякие штучки. Заявка была от Джейн Веды «Осколки стекла», но получился ангст для Перверта. Дальше читайте парный романс "Изумруд и шоколад".

Холодно.  
Лето греет замерзшие пальцы своим дыханием. На манжетах безразмерного серого свитера быстро образуется изморозь. И на слипающихся ресницах Джареда тоже - из-за этого ему трудно смотреть на разрушающийся завод.  
Детройт давно уже в агонии. То, что сейчас - даже не предсмертные судороги. Это гангренозный труп города. Южные районы еще хоть как-то живы, а север напоминает иллюстрации из книжек про апокалипсис. Автомобильные заводы молчат, бывшие рабочие - кому не хватило денег уехать - еле ходят, шатаясь от голода и нищеты.  
Джаред снова дышит на негнущиеся пальцы.  
Он стоит посреди гулкой бывшей конвейерной. Под старыми ботинками хрустят сверкающие осколки стекол и ржавые арматурины.  
Он здесь один. И ему чудится - один во всем мире.  
Лето засовывает ладони подмышки в надежде согреться.  
Октябрь свищет сквозняком по пустому залу. Когда-то, когда Джаред был еще маленький, здесь гудели станки, суетились сборщики, сверкали тысячи ламп... А сейчас - только валяются осколки стекла. Джареду чудится - здесь лежат обломки человеческих судеб.  
Лето поднимает голову и оглядывает стены с осыпавшейся штукатуркой, выбитые окна... Ему кажется - это его жизнь скорчилась изуродованной рамой на пронизывающем ветру.  
Здесь совсем не страшно. Здесь очень одиноко. Детройт - кит, выброшенный на берег. Лето видит подернутые смертельной плесенью маленькие глазки зданий.  
И даже чаек-трупоедов нет.  
**  
Джаред роется в сумке. В раззявленной пасти кожаного баула гремят полупустые баллоны с краской, под тонкими пальцами шуршат трафареты. Звук глохнет - равнодушная тишина не желает делиться эхом.  
Лето подцепляет один баллон, наполовину полный. Краски мало, придется выбрать трафарет поменьше. Джаред совсем не хочет думать, что будет, когда краска закончится.  
В руки сам выпрыгивает совсем маленький листок резной бумаги. Что ж, думает Джаред, значит, нарисуем этот.  
Он поднимается с корточек - краска в одной руке, трафарет в другой, полускрытые длинными рукавами серого свитера - поднимается на ноги и оглядывает зал, примеряясь.  
Да, пожалуй, здесь будет хорошо.  
Джаред, хрустя обломками стекол, подходит к колонне - нет, не к первой, ко второй, парню кажется, вид лучше здесь.  
Краска шипит, вырываясь из тесного плена. Минута - и вот на участке еще целой штукатурки чернеет свежий портрет. Лето делает шаг назад, любуясь.  
Он сам перерисовал это фото из старого журнала, найденного на помойке возле библиотеки. Короткий ершик волос, сумрачный взгляд, торчком поставленный воротник. Плотно сжатые соблазнительные губы.  
Дженсен. Его зовут Дженсен.  
Постояв сколько-то времени перед своим творением, Джаред аккуратно убирает трафарет и краску в баул и уходит прочь.  
Как только его шаги затихают внизу, портрет с тихим шорохом ссыпается на бетон.  
**  
Джареду нужно сделать тысячу портретов.  
Есть такое поверье у японцев - когда кто-то заболевает, нужно сделать тысячу журавликов из бумаги. Помогает, или нет, но поверье живо до сих пор. У Джареда нет столько бумаги, и он не умеет делать оригами. Что он может - это рисовать. Он находит фото Дженсена в потрепанных журналах, какие умудрились уцелеть в городе, перерисовывает их на бумагу, затем вырезает получившееся старыми маникюрными ножницами. Потом идет за автомобильной краской, баллоны которой валяются на заднем дворе их дома. После этого появляются новые граффити.  
Почему Дженсен?  
А просто.  
Потому что он - идеален.  
Детство, конечно. Джаред прекрасно знает, что это все - чушь. Но безумная надежда все равно тлеет в груди. Собственно, почему бы и нет? Однажды он видел домового, ему снятся вещие сны - в этом безумном мире возможно все. Главное, поверить...  
Его старший брат болен туберкулезом.  
**  
\- Хай, бро.  
Шеннон кивает в ответ и сгибается в кашле. На бурую тряпку, постеленную у кровати, плюхаются алые капли. Джаред ставит сумку в угол и идет на кухню.  
\- Принеси мне сигарет, - доносится шепот брата.  
\- Шен...  
\- Я сказал! - тут же резкий вскрик обрывается новым приступом кашля.  
Джаред, качая головой, ставит чайник на огонь и берет нераспечатанный блок с вибрирующего холодильника. В конце концов, у брата не так много радостей в жизни. А пойти в клинику они не могут. Их преследует закон. За воровство в гипермаркетах и угон машин. И страховки нет. А без нее - о чем разговор?  
\- Давай пойдем сегодня, - безнадежно начинает Джаред, подходя с чашкой теплого чая и сигаретами.  
\- Никаких блядских больниц! - перхает Шеннон. - Ты не сядешь в тюрьму! Дай сюда.  
Джаред послушно отдает требуемое. Затем делает шаг от постели и смотрит на автомобильное кладбище за окном. Вообще-то, раньше это была приличная автомобильная стоянка. Но теперь машины ржавеют на ветру, под дождями и снегом.  
Детройт - город, задушенный машинами.  
В дверь стукнули три раза. Тук-тук-дыщ. Тайный сигнал. Джаред морщится. Опять за крэком.  
\- Открывай, тормоз, - ворчит Шен, доставая пистолет из-под матраца. - Кому сказал!  
Младший плетется к двери. В квартиру входит такой же тощий и бедно одетый парень, но выглядящий еще хуже самих братьев. Серая кожа, впавшие безумные глаза. Драная кофта, сланцы поверх шерстяных носков.  
\- Вот, я принес, - джанки уже не может говорить, сил хватает только на шепот.  
\- Давай сюда, - кивает Шеннон.  
Наркоман кладет трясущимися руками пять долларов на тумбочку у двери.  
\- Джа, выдай ему.  
Лето уходит в другую комнату. Этим джанки верить нельзя. Джаред достает порошок из шкафчика и шаркает обратно. Наркоман коршуном бросается к пакетику, вырывает его и уносится прочь.  
Младший Лето закрывает за ним дверь. Затем садится на колени у кровати Шеннона.  
\- Шен, - молит Джаред, гладя холодными пальцами горячую щеку. - Прошу тебя, пойдем в больницу.  
Старший долго смотрит на брата, затем растягивает губы в грустной улыбке:  
\- Джа, я скоро умру. Какая, на хуй, больница.  
\- Не говори так, - выдавливает Джаред.  
Слез уже не осталось. Младший смотрит на брата и вспоминает, как хорошо было раньше. Когда Шен был здоровым. Они играли в баскетбол вместе, ходили в школу и целовались украдкой в полной тьме под одеялами. Родители работали на заводе, который производил Форды. Жизнь ощущалась полной перспектив и возможностей, и самым страшным событием казалась возможность того, что их застукают папа с мамой.  
Так и не застукали. Спились и умерли.  
На кухне протекает ржавый кран. Капли мерно падают одна за другой.  
\- Завтра купишь еще сигарет, - обрывает горькую паузу Шеннон. - И себе еды.  
Младший кивает и укладывает голову на кровать у бока старшего. Шеннон ворошит спутанные черные волосы Джареда, и тот жмурится, молча глотая неизвестно откуда взявшиеся слезы.  
За окном темно.  
**  
Осталось триста портретов.  
Джаред работает, как проклятый. Он, не чувствуя холода, мечется по всем старым зданиям, оставляя граффити с Дженсеном везде, где только можно. Замерзающие на ресницах слезы мешают, Джаред упрямо смаргивает и продолжает работу.  
Сегодня утром Шеннон сказал, что умрет. Что смерть совсем близко.  
Младший носится по городу, задыхаясь от спешки.  
Десять портретов.  
Краска заканчивается.  
\- О нет, - выдыхает Джаред, роняя баллон.  
Он хватает баул, ссыпается по лестнице заброшенного кинотеатра и бежит, сломя голову, домой за краской.  
\- Бро!  
Тишина.  
Джаред пулей врывается в комнату и видит брата, лежащего на кровати.  
Нет, не может быть.  
Он просто спит.  
Джаред кидается к постели Шеннона и щупает тому запястье. Пульса нет.  
Младший Лето как стоял, так и рушится на колени у кровати.  
\- Шеннон, - шепчет парень, тормоша его. - Шен, пожалуйста.  
Голова Шеннона безвольно болтается из стороны в сторону.  
Джаред застывает статуей у мертвого тела, с ужасом глядя на заострившиеся черты брата.  
\- Ведь осталось всего десять портретов, - потерянно шепчет он.  
**  
Джаред обнаруживает себя на обочине дороги.  
Он не понимает, как оказался на широкой автостраде. Он оглядывается - за его спиной оказывается отнорок от главного шоссе, ведущий к Детройту.  
Мимо с шумом проносятся машины - много машин - блестящих, ухоженных. Из другого мира.  
Лето думает... Ничего не думает. Мыслей не осталось.  
Брат мертв - больше Джаред ничего не чувствует.  
Так он что, оставил Шеннона вот так? Даже не похоронив?!  
Лето мчится обратно, что есть духу.  
Он бежит, не глядя, поэтому не замечает внезапно стартанувшей с обочины иномарки.  
Тупоносый бампер врезается ему в ноги. Джареда отбрасывает в кювет, где парень и затихает переломанной куклой.  
Машина останавливается. Дверца хлопает, и водитель бежит к Джареду.  
Лето лежит без сознания и не слышит, как холеный высокий мужчина кричит в сотовый: "Помощь срочно!"  
И уж тем более он не видит, какие у неожиданного самаритянина зеленые глаза.  
Джаред не знает, что будущее уже стало настоящим.


End file.
